The GazettE The Mad drink party
by Ryoji
Summary: GazettE Fanfic. Will their love get forbidden or hidden? Is it wrong or is it right? Well only they have the answer. By the way, Im sorry if I have written some words wrong, Gomene!
1. Chapter 1

The mad drink party chapter 1. 

Pairings: Well I think its Aoi x Uruha / Ruki x Reita, but I haven't finished the story you know so I am not sure yet.

Warnings: Cursing, bad cursing.. and.. maybe some wrong misstakes in words, because Im from Sweden. Im sorry guys but I hope it will not disturb you while reading! I'm doing my best!

If its something you want or wish me to write a story about someone you like then tell me. I will do it with honor!

" Uru..stop it.. I said.. stop it.. "

The darkhaired guitarist raised his voice when the blondhaired man started to snap on his neck. He honestly really tried to not let any sounds leave his throat, but that was almost inpossible. His voice started to betraid him when he finally tighted up the grip Uruha had on him. His arms tight around the other mans and he finally pushed the free hand to the other mans chest, tried to pusch him away, but it sadly, didn't work out so well, when Uruha once again, finded Aois really sensitive spot on his neck and the collar bone, made Aoi shiver down his spoon before his hand searched up to the other blonde mans cheek, caressed friendly his fingertops over his beautiful and white skin. He finally got into himself and began to push Uruha away from himself. But the other man was pretty much stronger, sitting over the darkhaired guitarist and it didn't seem to work out as Aoi planned. Uruhas hands streatched out and took a softly grip around his wrists, leaned down to nibble on Aois neck again, maid the older man under him moan a few times before he lifted his head and gazed into the other mans dark honeybrowned eyes. Aois plans of getting Uruha out of his way was just a waste of time, they both knew they wanted eachother and if someone actually did notice it it was very very stupid to even try seperate them apart.

" Awwh.. come on! Why? Just admit it.. you like it, ne, Aoi-san? "

The dark voice that was belonging to the blonde man raised a little lowder with a groan at the end and Aoi bitten himself on his bottomlip because of his nervous feeling about this. It made Aoi all excited, but he stayed calmed and relaxed, so much he could, before the other man had spooken and he glared at him for a while. When Uruha started to move his hands over the darkhaired mans body, moved his hands gently over the white skin around his stomach and that just made Aoi groan a little lowder, before he stoped himself with a hand over his mellow lips Uruha just loved to watch when he talked in all situations, interviews, besides of him, when he was drank.. um, yeah, just everything. When Aoi jut took corage to himself he took a grip around Uruhas shirt collar and draged him away a bit.

" ..I dont like it.. "

He said in a very deep and serious voice. Uruhas gaze turned around and he bited his bottomlip because of the nervous feeling he had inside of his head and body. He ridged away from the other man slowly and painfully. Didnt Aoi like it? Did he hate it? He swallowed hard and let his gaze travel down to the floor in a fast journey, the floor that belonged to the stage of Budokan. It was so shiny and sparkled so beautiful on the stars up on the sky. It wasnt a hazard that the bandmembers had choosen to begin their tourneyjourney in Budokan, Budokan was beautiful, big, and a open space, so you could so clearly see the sky above you when you played live. Aoi draged the other man more closely to him. Their cheast meated in a little bump, and Uruha quetly bemoaned over the darkhaired man with a sigh.

" _..I love it.. "_

Uruhas tensed body got all upheated inside and he couldn't resist but smile a week smile to the man beneath him. A very little cautious blush caressed over his cheeks for a while before Aoi lifted his head and kissed the other mans lips gently and carefully, before he leaned back and put a finger over the blonde guiarrists lips with a once again serious look. Uruha tried to talk but resisted it when he felt that finger over his lips. His lips seperated and Uruha let his tounge touch the small finger before kissing it very carefully, then stopped when Aoi poked at his nosetip to stop doing it.

" Uruha.. shit.. I love you so much.. after all that we've been trough.. why didnt you tell your feelings to me? "

Uruha took a deep breath before leaning down and let his hands release the grip around the other mans wrists, sighed deeply before shooking his head and his nosetip placed near the other mans.

" I.. I was afraid.. I didnt know if you would see me as a.. homosexuall freak you would hate.. or as your lover.. I didnt.. "

Aoi just sighed peacefully and gave him a weak smile, touched him gently over his cheek and forehead before leaning forward and kissed his area around his jaw, before breathing out and shooking his head.

" But now you know.. I love you so damn fucking crazy indescribable much that I never could hate you.. you know that.. "

Uruha laughed quietly at Aois finished words and he leaned down to bite the other man around his cheek, and then just gave him a weak smile before the blonde man looked down at his lovely cookie with the tender browned colored eyes, the beautiful dark hair and the white skin he had. His height that was jut almost exactly as Uruhas, only a few inches shorter. He's so cuddly cardigan he weared over his thin body and the black thight pants that just were so perfect at that man. The dark dusted eyes thanks to the make up that made him even more beautiful and his personal lines only that man had. That mans name was Aoi. The darkhaired guitarrist let his fingers be placed into the other mans blonde hair and slowly began to turn a few trail of Uruhas hair, before he spoke.

" Stay with me.. forever..? "

The darkhaired man whispered, before leting his hands be placed at the other mans shoulders and pushed him more close to his body. The relationship. It had went so.. quick. Just a few minutes ago Uruha had pushed Aoi down on the lonely groundstage when they had fooled around and played hide and seek. Uruha had founded Aoi behind the drums and then began to chasing Aoi around the stage like a huligan.

" _Well you will never catch me! "_

Had the darkhaired man said.

" _Oh you think so ne, you little bastard! "_

_Uruha replied in a grinfully voice before chasing Aoi around._

" _If you do I'll promise you that you can do whatever you want to me! "_

_Answered Aoi him while running around the stage from him, behind the seats and the guitars._

" _Can I kiss you? "_

_Had Uruha very shylike asked Aoi while chasing him around the stagearea._

" _Hahah! If thats what you want then come and get me baby! "_

He said in a very joke-like voice, but Uruha seriously though that man was serious. Aoi ran away from him with a laugh before Uruha jumped on him and got him down on the ground with some groans and moanings. Aoi layed down the ground with his back at the ground while Uruha had his wrists in a grip and watched down at him.

" _Okay, now you can let me go ne? You.. got me! "_

_He said in a nervous way and let his gaze stare in Uruhas brown eyes. What did Uruha wanted? Uruha leaned down and shook his head friendly, bite his bottomlip and then let his tounge sweep around the darkhaired mans bottomlip._

" _Why are you doing this to me Uruha? "_

_Aoi said in a very scared voice. Uruha put a finger on the mans beautiful lips before stroking him over the cheek and spoke._

" _Because I want to.. did you forgot what you promised me? "_

_Aoi just glared at the man with a surprised look, didnt do anything but after a while he streatched out his arm and tocuhed the other mans lips, before placing his arm around Uruhas neck and drag him to him, then kissing his lips in a passionate way._

The honeycolored eyes that belonged to the blonde guitarist sparkled in a love-eyed way, he bent down and let one of his skinny hands slide up to the other mans neck, kissing and caress his throat. The darkhaired guitarist closed gently his eyes and felt the softly sweet rounded lips that belonged to the blondehaired man against his. He personaly loved it so damn hard. The black piercing he had in his bottomlip bumped in to the other mans softly skin and you would pretty see that they both shivered of the feeling to have them close to eachother. The special feeling of having their bodies so thight and closed to eachother. A really quiet groaning left the darkhaired guitarists throat when the blonde desided to stop everything he was doing, kissing, touching and licking. He finished the kiss in a soft kiss with a very sweet and carefull licking over the other ones bottomlip, gave him then a smile with the other hand caress over the blackhaired mans warm cheek.

" Never.. ever honey.. I love you so unbescribebly much.. you are everything for me.. like the moon, the sun, the icecream I love, chocolate.. Never leave my side.. I would rather kill myself.. of letting you go.. "

-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2.

The relationship gets tested for the first time

Silence.. and once again silence. The only thing you would here would be the footsteps outside of the hoteldoors. Nothing was moving or gave a sound, nothing, besides of the two screamy voices in room 245.

……

"YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES IV'E TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY WITH YOUR CLOTHES FROM MY CORNER! THATS MY WASHCORNER NOT YOURS GOD DAMN! SO STOP TRHOWING YOUR CLOTHES IN MY BUCKET!"

Uruha yelled, so high that almost his voice started to betraid him. He jumped in furious and began to take all of Aois clothes away from his corner. All members had their own corner, but Aoi had been a mess the latest days and throwed them in Uruhas corner, that explained Uruhas anger, but even he had some problems he could not describe. Was he in love? Or were it just friendship?..

"BUT WHAT THE HELL URUHA! STOP IT! YOU WILL HAVE TO LIVE WITH ME OR NOT! How is it going to work out when we move together, eh!? And when we will have a dog! Are you then going to yell at me like this too or WHAT? Uru-san! HELL, let my clothes lay there! Don't touch them then!"

Everyone had been kind of bitter this morning, really. The live was close and it was a few hours before they were going to practice in the live big Budokan for a later big showlive. Uruha groaned at Aois words and walked away from him, took one of his clothes from the corner and throwed them away at Aoi. It didn't work, but Aoi just got more angry when he felt that material on his face, all sweaty and warm.

"WHO THE HELL SAID WE ARE GOING TO MOVE TOGETHER EH!? TAKE AWAY YOUR CLOTHES OR I WILL CUT YOUR THROAT WITH A SCISSOR AND GIVE YOU THE WORST PAIN YOU CAN EVER IMAGINE! JUST TAKE AWAY YOUR CLOTHES TO YOUR SIDE AND DONT BOTHER ME RIGHT NOW! IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE! Accept that Aoi!"

Uruha screamed out in the other end of the room, throwing clothes after clothes to Aois side and you could pretty clear see that the darkhaired man had a grin on his sweet lips, before he throwed back all his stuff to Uruhas side and Uruha stood there with his mouth open like a big question.

"YEAH! JUST BRING IT ON THEN! COME ONE BABY, GIVE ME PAIN!"

Uruha screamed in anger at that sentence Aoi just said about to give him pain, throwed the paper away he were writing down the new songnotes on before he dumped it in the other room and screamed once again to Aoi so his voice almost dissapeared, and then he began to run towards Aoi, and Aoi did imidiatly back away a bit.

"WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT! SO WATCH OUT YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

The next secound he jumped on Aoi and Aoi just pushed the man away from him in a distance before Uruha moaned and took a grip around the other mans wrist, pressed his body against his and then stared in his eyes.

"BITCH!"

Uruha yelled out, and Aois voice was already ready.

"WHORE!"

He answered, Uruhas eyes got bigger and he started to yell again.

"PAIN!"

Aoi got a big grin on his lips before leaning forward and bited in the other ones bottomlip hard, Uruha left a very high moaning right after and then leaned back again with his face shaking.

"BLOOD!"

Uruha screamed, before he this time leaned forward and bited Aoi at his collar bone under his throat, made Aoi scream of the tickling feeling he got from Uruha in his collar bone, before he let his shoulder to give Uruha a push on the other mans shoulder.

"BITING!"

Aoi said, with big eyes and then pushed the man into the wall, began to unbottom his pants one bottom, one by one, after a while they did get unbottom and the pants falled to the floor with a high sound because of the load sound of the chains that was stucked on his pants. Uruhas eyes starred in Aoi when he finally got to talk again.

"SLAPPING!"

The blonde gitarrist yelled, leting one hand be placed at the other mans hip and then pressed his naked hip to Aois hidden hip behind the pants, before he carefully let the one hand find its way under his shirt and give him a final slap at his cheek. Aoi stood there like a very angry moron before he leaned forward and sucked teasefully at the other mans throat, lefted red marks at his throat thanks to his sucking.

"SEX!"

Finally Aoi got out his word and both began to laugh, before Uruha took a very slow grip around Aois both hip with his hand and pressed him close to him, felted really warmed inside and out and he was sure that Aoi felt the same, before he pressed him down at the bed. Aoi let his hand search down from where they had been before, around his shoulders, now down to his chest over the shirt and down to his waste, before he let his lips kiss the other mans warm and softly lips, let his hand now be placed at the other mans thigh, caressing moves before his tounge began to stroke over the other blonde mans throat and Uruha did quickly moan before he pressed Aoi back in the bed and shooked his head.

"AOI!"

Uruha moaned out, Aoi just laugh and stroke his finger over the mans nose, highed his head a little to show how proud he was before he licked his lips and took away the trails he had in his face. Uruha noticed that selfconfidenced style he had and got a grin on his lips. He let two fingers be placed at the other mans collar bone and Aoi saw imidatly what the other man had in his thoughs. Aoi giggled and started to shook his heads with many "no"es, but Uruha just pressed a light finger over the other mans lips and he kept himself quiet, giggleing. When Uruha finally hit the move and leaned down to let his tounge kiss around Aois collar bone, he lighted up in a very, very high scream and put his fingers in the other blondes guitarrist hair, leande back with his head and just begged him to stop.

"URUHA! PLEASE STOP! I HATE YOU! STOP IT YOU LITTLE SLUT! THATS UNFAIR!"

He yelled out, almost lost his voice before Uruha calmed down and stopped to picking on his collar bone he knew Aoi was so sensitive on, especially when he was so warm. He layed over Aoi and Aoi gave away a moan when he strok him over his kinda sweaty forhead, smiled sweetly and blinked with his eyes a few times before he leaned down and kissed the man very softly. No sex tonight, he knew it, damn. He very carefully began to drag upp his pants and didnt care to bottom them right now.

"Well you my little bitch, know what? Im all exhausted and tired, and I love you too so damn much! And know whaa-"

A voice interrupted Uruhas and the door slammed up.

"What the HELL are you guys doing?"

Despite, Uruha and Aoi jut forgot that the door had stood open and then just though it was fully okay that no one would come in, but that was the wrong answer, Kai had a very quick brain and this wasn't a very big changing either. Both of them gasped like idiots before Uruha looked over at Aoi with big eyes and Aoi jut mumled something to him, before Uruha jumped of Aoi and took a deep breath.

"K-KAI!.. ehehehe.. didn't didnt.. expecting to see you here! Uuuum.."

Uruha began, and Aoi took a pillow over his head and screamed lowdly, made Kai to high a eyebrown and then look back at Uruha that had a very deep blush on his both cheeks. Kais eyes gazed down to find Uruhas bottoms unbottomed. He gasped before he stretched out his arm and pointed with his finger at his pants.

"Your pants... are.. not.. bottomed.."

Uruha didn't notice what Kai said before he blinked a few times and looked down at his pants, noticed that they were hangig very much down his hips and then he quickly took them up and bottomed them with a even worse blush. Aoi stared up scared at the wall before he turned his head slowly to Uruha and then swallowed hard, shook his head and gazed his look in the other mans. Kai excused himself before he started to talk and then put his arm crossed with a questioning look.

"Well I didn't mean to .. interrupt you in your.. fight and raping – but there is food on the table if someone of you want food.. take it slowly, alright? Dont kill yourself.. you know its a party tonight and I want to see both of you healthy and safe.. so dont.. kill yourself by that time.. I'll be watching you and todays practice is in the Budokan backstage basement, you know that ne? See you there at THREE o'clock, not a minute late, understand me? I love you both and dont scream so much.. you know.. other people.. can hear you. And guessing you two are taping a pornomovie.. so just.. stay quiet.. be friends dont kill eachother..."

Both Uruha and Aoi just gasped and Aoi sat up, starring at Kai and blinked a few times before he finded something more interesting to look at, and he did. He looked at Kais mobile cellphone that layed on the bed opposite him. Uruha just stood and shaked before Aoi took his voice in speach and then turned his head to Kai, separated his lips and then nodded.

"W-whats the food for today?"

Aoi finally got out, and then swallowed hard when Kai smiled so his dimples were shown at the left side, stroke himself over the hair before he shooked his head and let his weight be balansed on his one side of the leg. What did Aoi think he had made? The usual, of course!

"..French toast.. and noodles.. for Reita.. we know how much he hates my food.."

He laughed, the other two just stared at him like they had seen a ghost before he just nodded and felt the situation unlike nothing else.

"Well Im.. Im leaving now.. Im in the kitchen if you would like to chat or just... ehh.. son-na..- ...bye!"

He said before he just ran out the room to the kitchen. Aoi now stood up beside of Uruha and put his arm around the other mans stomach, held him close to him backford and lenaed his forhead on the other mans shoulder, Uruha let his hands take a softly grip around the mans thin hands and let his eyes see back at the darkhaired man, before ha talked in a scarred voice. Was it always going to be like this? Hide? Like hide and seek? If someone would see'n them they would have got to hide? Aoi moaned and then rubbes his forhead at Uruhas shoulder to think, before he got a sigh and placed a carefull kiss on Uruhas naked shoulder, because the shirt had fallen down a bit. Shit, why did love hurt so much for?

"Uruha.. SHIT.. dont you understand you bastard!? That was so damn close!"

Uruha felt tear in his eyes but took them away with many blinks, before he gave Aoi a week smile and nodded a little. Why was life so cruel for?..

"Yeah.. I think it.. was.. very close, my love.._ hell_.."


End file.
